universesofthecreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace
Physical Traits * Age: 65 * Species: Squirrel * Weight: ~240lbs * Height: 5' 5" * Hair: Grayish black * Fur Color: Grayish brown, lighter brown underbelly * Eye Color: Gold, extraordinary night vision and sight. Personality Pessimistic, professional, lethargic, paternal, critical. (When heavily intoxicated): Reckless, heroic, overconfident, showboat, hyper-masculine. Musical Theme Lionel Cohen - Ace in the Hole: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8miYWqgbjs Modernized western music (signifies a hanging to the past yet living in the present / living for the future.) Heavy western + southern influence. Voice Jay Ward - Wolf O' Donnel: '''https://youtu.be/Yu-ZTZcD1_M?t=5s '''General Other Information * Full Name: Anthony Klein * Hometown: Bonnie, now lives in Metroline * Family: ** Spouse (Divorced): May Meriwether ** Sons: Vincent Klein, Roger Klein (Adopted) * Default Outfit: ** Body: White undergarments, white tanktop, yellow overshirt. ** Legs: Beige pants. ** Feet: Brown loafers. ** Accessories: Sunglasses, cigarettes (practically.), shiny gold belt buckle. The Providers Information * Nickname Meaning: Aged, experienced, professional (or at least at one point, was) * Role: Sharpshooter, Veteran * Episode Initiated: 3. Sweet Vows (Although technically already a part of The Providers before) * Skills: Ace is the team sharpshooter and travel guide. Whereas Flare is incredibly skilled in close-quarters combat with her own traits, Ace excels in long-range combat with knowledge of situations and environments even more than against other individuals. Regardless of his age and withering health, he is also considerably the second strongest of the team in terms of strength, sometimes even surprising the others. Arguably, he possesses quite a bit of positive traits of all The Providers into himself with the major drawback being his age and necessity to be intoxicated in order to reach his full potential. Story Bio Born and raised in Bonnie under abusive parents. He gained gold-colored eyes from his grandmother whom his mother hated. He was ridiculed constantly by the children in the town for his eyes and consequently, his frustrated nature. His father disliked his less masculine habits and activities, such as taking interests in flowers and clothes. The only one who accepted him was another squirrel girl in town, May Meriwether, who also had abusive parents. She was more violent than the other children however and constantly got into fights. The two ran away from town and strayed far enough to collapse from sickness. They were both rescued by Masterson Wolfe, who took them in and raised them to be vigilantes. Later, he hired them, and they had been working for him ever since. After May had nearly been killed in an assignment, Ace immediately retried with May, and the two went back to raise a family in Bonnie. Ace went back to his old home to find his parents long gone, and instead took over the house. One night while they spent an evening in Azure Fields, they noticed a squirrel child alone by a tree and confronted him. The child said he had no memory of where he had come from or why he was there, but said he only knew his name was Roger. The two took him in as their son. A few years later, they had Vincent. Ace became depressed over numerous issues, such as painful memories of his mercenary days and his insecurity about the family, such as being a good father or husband. He eventually began to drink heavily and chase other females. May caught him with a younger squirrel girl and left him to work for Wolfe again, but this time as a medical director. Ace, Vincent, and Star then moved to Metroline where Vincent began a successful business, but Ace and Star were more or less forced to live in the nastier parts of the city as a result. Ace now lives alone and drinks every day and is hated by Vincent and May. Star is the only one who cares about him and idolizes him. He wallows in much self-pity now in a shadow of his former glory days. Once again a part of The Providers, at least the second iteration of them, Ace brings his astute knowledge of geography, firearms, combat, and social skills, many skills he inherited and expanded upon as a veteran. A great deal of the knowledge has been washed away by alcohol and self-loathing over the years however, but he still remains the best that The Providers can get. Oddly enough, if he becomes intoxicated enough, his lost skills come forth and he becomes quite a hero figure of sorts. He is also quite unmatched as far as firearms accuracy and knowledge is concerned. He joins The Providers to reclaim his glory, but also to repair a shaky relationship with his family and especially Star, the only one who has always respected and loved him.